This invention relates generally to a cleaning method using water; and more particularly to a gutter cleaner.
It has been generally known for many years that water can be employed for the purpose of cleaning various forms of accumulated matter. Water under pressure, normally available at faucets of homes, is often used to remove debris from rain gutters, leaders and downspouts. This method usually requires the individual to climb a ladder with great threat to personal safety. In addition this method is inconvenient and unnecessarily time consuming.
Therefore, there exists the need for a convenient, safe, economical gutter cleaner.